


Our Silver Lining

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich AU, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Shameless AU, dont worry, i hate myself too for that word, ian x mickey au, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 'our signif other cheated on us with each other lets team up and bring him down' au. </p><p>All the characters (except for jeff and tucker) are not mine they belong to some idiots in america so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Silver Lining

Mickey Milkovich had never really been one for long term relationships. He preferred one night stands that left before he woke up the next morning. He didn't like the mess of emotions. So when he found himself falling for Jeff Glover, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He woke up the morning after and was shocked to find Jeff still in his bed, snoring his head off. It wasn't the first time he'd woken before his hook up but they usually disappeared after he went back to sleep. Not this time though. 

When Mickey woke up for the second time that morning, Jeff was in Mickey's kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of them. Mickey had pulled some underwear on right as Jeff walked in with a tray of coffee, bacon and eggs. Mickey had been so hungry and hungover that he had pushed aside his discomfort at Jeff's presence and had wolfed down the food. 

Somehow, three months later, they were still at it. Going on actual dates, cooking dinner together and Jeff had started leaving his stuff at Mickey's place. Mickey was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. Jeff got on well with Mandy and Iggy, was happy to spend time with them. Mickey trusted him more than he had trusted anyone ever.

The only thing niggling at Mickey was the fact that he still hadn't seen Jeff's place. Jeff had said it was because he was renovating at the moment and he was staying half at his mom's and now half at Mickey's but that he would get to see it soon. But he was always running off for renovation emergencies. They had been relaxing in Mickey's bed one afternoon, watching a movie on his laptop, when Jeff had gotten up to go to the bathroom. 

While he was gone, he was called by someone called Ian. Mickey hadn't answered, instead he'd picked up the phone, burst in on Jeff pissing and had accused him of all sorts. Jeff had been quick to reassure him that he was the man in charge of all the renovations. Mickey's doubts had settled back down, waiting in the dark for another day to upset Mickey. 

Like today. In the past, Jeff had mentioned in passing where he lived. He'd talked about how he was pissing off the neighbours with all the scaffolding outside as well. So on this particular day, Mickey decided he would surprise Jeff with lunch. He packed up a few breads and cheeses that he knew Jeff liked and made his way down to Franklin Avenue. He started at the top and was strolling down the ridiculously long street, begging for the scaffolding to show up. 

But Mickey reached the end of the street with still no signs of an apartment being renovated. He didn't understand. He checked Google Maps to make sure it didn't go on around the corner. He made sure he was in the right Franklin Avenue. It was the only one in the entire fucking city. 

Mickey stood on the street corner for a moment, contemplating what to do, when he was brought out of his reverie by a man leaving his house a couple of numbers down. He was talking to someone that sounded familiar but Mickey couldn't place the distant voice . The man was ridiculously good looking though. Even from a distance, Mickey could see the chiselled cheek bones and the muscles trying desperately to burst through the tight clothes. His bright red hair was reflecting brilliantly in the sun and he had a walk that meant business. This man was important, probably.

The man went down his steps and started walking towards Mickey, looking at his phone in one hand with a briefcase in the other. Mickey was so transfixed and lost in thought that he didn't even notice the fact that the man wasn't looking where he was going, managing to walk right into Mickey. 

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" He gushed, bending down and picking up Mickey's dropped bag of food in a flash. "I really need to watch where I'm going."

"It's all good. Don't worry about it. I was kind of just standing here anyway. I could have moved but I was. . . Distracted." Mickey admitted sheepishly, accepting the bag from the guy, failing miserably at ignoring the warmth from his hands. 

"Technology, huh." The guy smiled, a wide toothy smile that Mickey couldn't help but return. 

"Something like that."

"You alright? You look a little lost. . ." He asked, looking around for an answer. 

"Well I thought I was in the right place but I. . . I guess I'm not. . ." Mickey sighed, the doubts returning with a vengence. 

"Well, I live on this street so maybe I can help you out?" He suggested, giving Mickey another of those warm smiles. It was so welcoming and comforting somehow. With Mickey in this disorientated state, he found himself accepting instead of continuing on his way. 

Unable to stop himself, Mickey just let it all out. "I was trying to meet my boyfriend for lunch. Surprise him with a picnic. But-"

"Oh, well that's kind of adorable. Wish mine would do something like that." He snorted. "Sorry, continue?"

"Uh, the problem is that we havent been dating that long and I don't actually know where he lives. But he said something about Franklin. And he said he's renovating at the moment so that's why I figured I could surprise him, you know? Just find his house but. . . It's not here." Mickey ended awkwardly, feeling like a fucking idiot. 

"Well. . . You are in a bit of a pickle." The guy sighed. 

"You know what? This was dumb. I'll just call a cab and go home. It's fine. Thanks anyway." Mickey turned to leave, feeling even more lost and embarrassed. 

"No! Wait!" He grabbed Mickey's shoulder and pulled him back around to face him. "Let me help. Please. I feel like I need to help you. It's the least I can do considering I bashed into you."

"Look man, you don't owe me anything. You barely touched me. It wasn't that big of a deal." Mickey shrugged. 

"I know it's just. . . There's something about you. Please, let's- let's just start walking because we're starting to look dodgy standing on this corner." 

Mickey burst out laughing, letting the man lead him down the busy street. "This is the most ridiculous situation I have ever been in." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." The man smiled down at him, notifying Mickey of just how tall he was. "I'm Ian."

Alarm bells started going off in the back of Mickey's head but he shut them down. No way was this guy a builder. Mickey was just being stupid. He clearly just had the wrong street. Plus, this guy looked as straight as they came. "Mickey."

Ian's face flashed all of the emotions that Mickey was currently feeling before disappearing so fast that Mickey wasn't sure if he'd seen them at all. 

"So, Mickey, what were your plans for today?" Ian asked, completely taking charge. They crossed the road into a quiet park filled with all kinds of flowers and instead of staying on the footpath, Ian stepped onto the grass. He went a few paces before sitting down and patting the spot in front of him. 

"Uh- I was just going to do this and go home after?" Mickey shrugged, finding himself sitting down in front of Ian. 

"Good. Because I was supposed to have lunch with my partner but he was still sleeping when I got there so I said I was going to be late back to work just to get away from him. I still haven't had lunch. Why let a good picnic go to waste?" Ian smiled, taking the bag and opening it up. 

Mickey sat in bewilderment as Ian's confidence persuaded him to just go with the flow. It was weird. Mickey had never felt like this before. With Jeff, it had been exciting and new, but still a little boring. Jeff had never bowled him over like this guy. Mickey had to shake these thoughts out of his head though. This guy was obviously taken. 

"Oh man, you got the best cheeses. My partner loves this one." Ian said, holding up one of the bries. He picked up the blue stilton and grinned. "This one too."

"Yeah I just picked all of Jeff's favourite cheeses. My boyfriend." Mickey informed, scratching at the back of his head.

Ian's head snapped up suddenly, the cheeses dropping out of his hands. "Jeff?"

"Yeah. . . Why?" Mickey asked suspiciously. 

"I- nothing. So, when and how did you two meet?" Ian asked, picking up the brie and tearing the wrapping off violently. 

"Uh- just at this bar three months ago. To be honest, I'm not one for relationships. They always get messy. But Jeff he. . . He just sort of infiltrated my life somehow." Mickey shrugged, flinching at the way Ian was stabbing at the cheeses to get pieces off. 

"Right right. And you said you've never been to his apartment? Because he's renovating?" Ian asked, pulling out the bread and ripping it up into pieces. 

"Hey do- do you wanna slow down there?" Mickey asked, taking the knife from Ian's hands gently. "You're kind of scaring me."

"Sorry, I just- sorry. Continue." Ian took in a few deep breaths before popping some blue cheese on some bread and eating it. 

"Yeah, he said he's been staying at his mom's and then, after he met me, half the time at mine." Mickey sighed, picking up some bread and nibbling on it. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Right. Mmm. . . And so how did you know where you thought he lived?" Ian looked at Mickey intensely, staring him in the eyes. 

"Well he's just mentioned in passing a couple of times that he lives on Franklin Avenue. Or some other Franklin of some kind and that there was scaffolding outside." Mickey sighed. 

"What does he look like?"

"Uh- tall. Dark skin. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Kind of badass looking. Especially when he's in a suit." Mickey couldn't help but smile as he pictured Jeff.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck." Ian muttered. 

Mickey focused on him properly and was shocked to see a tear running down his face. "Uh- are you okay?"

"Yeah I just- no. No I'm not. What does Jeff do for a living?" Ian sniffed, freaking Mickey out. 

"He- he's a criminal defense lawyer. Works at a firm on East Avenue."

"Fuck! You are fucking kidding me!" Ian burst out. He laughed up at the sky, a bitter resentful laugh full of pain. "So does my Jeff. My Jeff is also tall and dark skinned."

"What?" Mickey asked stupidly. 

"Jeff Glover?"

"I don't understand. . . Why would- no. This must be some sort of coincidence." Mickey stammered. 

"He's been playing us, Mickey. I met him a year ago. Moved in with him 3 months ago." Ian said bitterly. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker!"

"Fuck. . ."

*

Ian Gallagher was a sucker for relationships. He was obsessed with the idea of them. He loved to go out on dates. He loved to have quiet nights in, cuddling in front of the fire while getting drunk and giggling all night long. He loved holding hands in public. He loved living with them. He loved the thought that this one person cared so much about him that they didn't want anyone but Ian. 

This is where Ian had his problem. He had always found it a little difficult to fully trust someone. Was always sure someone was going to screw him over like always. But when Jeff came along, he thought he had finally found that someone who understood his upbringing and didn't care that he had a mental disorder. Jeff didn't care that sometimes he could get a little intense or be barely there at all. Ian loved Jeff with all his heart. He just didn't trust him. 

It hadn't always been that way. He had mostly trusted Jeff right from the get go. He would always call when he said he would. He told Ian some of his secrets that he hadn't told anyone else. Ian had trusted him right up until about a week before they were moving in with each other, three months ago. 

Jeff was supposed to meet him for breakfast one morning. Ian had sat outside the cafe waiting and waiting. When he was over an hour late, Ian had tried calling him for the tenth time, getting voicemail just like the other times. Ian had given up and gone home feeling worried and confused. Jeff had contacted him later that day saying his mom had fallen ill and his phone had died but his charger was at Ian's. 

Ian was completely understanding and sorry for his mom. Like a normal person. A few days later, he started getting calls and texts from someone called Mickey. Ian had never read any of Jeff's texts, he wasn't that paranoid. Usually. But the more this person's name kept popping up, the more Ian worried. 

Jeff had stopped taking him on as many dates and was always so tied up with his mom. Ian had asked who Mickey was one day and Jeff had started crying. Saying it was his mom's nurse and that things weren't going so well. Ian couldn't figure out what to do. He felt bad, he really did, but he couldn't shake those untrusting thoughts suggesting that everything wasn't as it seemed. 

Ian's entire world came crashing down three months after he had completely overturned his life to let Jeff move in. 

"Fuck. Fuck fucking fuck." Ian muttered. His body felt like it was floating as a tear escaped down his cheek.

Mickey looked up at him and faltered. "Uh- are you okay?"

"Yeah I just- no. No I'm not. What does Jeff do for a living?" Ian sniffed, probably freaking Mickey out. 

"He- he's a criminal defense lawyer. Works at a firm on East Avenue."

Mickey may as well have just stabbed him in the stomach. "Fuck! You are fucking kidding me!" Ian burst out. He laughed up at the sky, a bitter resentful laugh full of pain. "So does my Jeff. My Jeff is also tall and dark skinned."

"What?" Mickey uttered out.

"Jeff Glover?" Ian sighed, hating that he could see the exact moment it dawned on Mickey. The exact moment his world came crashing down. Just a few seconds after Ian's.

"I don't understand. . . Why would- no. This must be some sort of coincidence." Mickey stammered. 

"He's been playing us, Mickey. I met him a year ago. Moved in with him 3 months ago." Ian said bitterly. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker!"

"Fuck. . ."

"I know." Ian sat there, feeling the anger build up and up. "He's only down the road. . . Sleeping in before his court case this afternoon." 

"He told me he was coming to mine this afternoon. Never said anything about court." Mickey started laughing without humour. 

"Jesus christ!" Ian laughed along, feeling utterly ridiculous and at a loss for what to do when an idea came to him. "Can we fuck with him?"

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked curiously. 

"I mean, go on as we have been for a week or two but completely fuck with him. Really put the pressure on him. Maybe I can say I met you but obviously not let on that I know but make sure he knows it's the same Mickey." Ian grinned widely. 

"Holy shit. You are a genius." Mickey grinned at him. "What do you do? Maybe I met you at work?"

"Ooh that's good. I work at Richmond Real Estate. You looking for a new place to live? Oh!" Ian started clapping his hands excitedly. "You can suggest to him that you guys move in together!"

"Oh shit." Mickey grinned, spreading some cheese on some bread. "Except, he's 'renovating' his place right now. He would throw down the idea of moving in together. If I just say I want to move house then that'll be better."

"Okay." Ian ripped off some bread and contemplated the cheeses. "I won't say anything tonight but you tell him tonight when he comes over to yours. Just say you went into Richmond to look at a few apartments. Make sure you say you went into the one of 32nd Street. That's where I'm based."

Mickey nodded and opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at Ian in panic. "It's Jeff."

"Put it on speaker. I won't say anything." Ian nodded encouraginly, enjoying the way Mickey's eyebrows seemed to speak more than his mouth. 

"Hey, Jeff. What's up?" Mickey asked, sounding anything but casual. 

"Hey, baby. I just got to your place. Where are you? I thought you were gonna be home all day." 

The food in Ian's stomach threatened to come up at the sound of Jeff talking like that to someone else but he held it down, focusing all his energies on keeping quiet. 

"Oh yeah I-" Mickey stuttered for a second before ploughing on after Ian gave him a nod. "I have something I need to talk to you about. I went into Richmond Real Estate today. I'm just walking from 32nd street now. I'll be there soon, okay? See you soon." Mickey hung up and let out a long breath. 

"Holy shit. He is going to be shitting his fucking pants." Ian grinned, feeling giddy and weirdly happy. 

"I know! I better get going though." Mickey sighed. "He thinks I'm walking home now."

"Oh shit, yeah. Okay." Ian gathered up all the food and stuck it back in Mickey's bag, offering it to him. 

"You can take it if you want. He'll wonder why I've got half eaten picnic food if I take it." Mickey said, standing up and dusting off his legs. 

"Thanks." Ian smiled, standing up as well. "I'm really sorry about Jeff. I can see why he'd cheat on me with you though. You're really nice and cute."

Mickey blushed and gave Ian a small smile. "I can see why Jeff wouldn't want to break up with you. You're really kind and. . . ridiculously attractive." He admitted. 

Ian let out a laugh. "Thanks. Oh hey, give me your number so we can meet up again and sort out our next evil plan." 

"Sounds good." Mickey grinned, giving Ian his phone and taking his from him. 

They entered their numbers and handed their phones back. "I'll uh. . . I'll call you." Ian smiled. 

Mickey nodded and gave him an awkward wave before walking away. Ian turned around and started walking towards work. He was unable to stop himself from looking back to get one last look at Mickey who was already looking at him. Ian broke out into a grin and smiled before turning back around to watch where he was going. 

*

Mickey was standing outside his apartment, leaning on Jeff's car, contemplating whether or not to go in. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ian the entire walk home. But he had put that down to the fact that he was dating Mickey's boyfriend. Mickey pushed the thoughts out of his head entirely and went inside. 

Jeff was there, waiting for him on Mickey's couch. He looked extremely nervous. He was chewing the nails of one of his hands and tapping the other impatiently on the arm of the couch. At the sound of Mickey walking in he stopped all together and stood up. 

"Hey, baby. What uh what's going on?" He asked nervously. 

"Do you like my apartment?" Mickey asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch to stare at Jeff, relishing in the way he was clearly freaking out. 

"Uh yeah. It's a nice place. Close to your work. Cheap enough rent. Why?"

"I was just out- Jeff sit down." Mickey snapped, getting irritated with his frantic eyes and twitching fingers.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I was out for a walk cause I was bored out of my mind and I happened to walk past Richmond Real Estate and I saw this place for sale that I fell in love with just through the pictures. It was weird." Mickey smiled. "I went in and asked about it but it was just sold but the guy in there gave me a bunch of other listings. I really want to move out."

"Oh my god." Jeff let out a breath.

"What?"

"I don't know I thought- you ended the call so abruptly before I thought that- well I don't know what I thought! You just freaked me out." Jeff laughed.

"Oh!" Mickey forced a laugh out, patting Jeff's hand. "No. I just want to move out. I'm sick of this place and my landlords a bit of an ass. Plus, I really want to own a house and not just rent. You know?"

"I totally get it." Jeff said, relaxing back into the couch. "Hey, I think I know a guy in Richmond. What was his name?"

Mickey sat back with him, sticking his feet up on the coffee table. "I've already got an agent taking care of me. But thanks."

"What's his name? Maybe it's him." 

"Uhhh Ian or something." Mickey said. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Jeff cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah."

*

Ian was back at work, at his desk, trying to file some paperwork but he was unable to focus. He kept checking his phone, tapping his pen on the desk. His collegues had snapped at him multiple times already. At the sound of his phone ringing, he jumped up and rushed outside into the break room. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Mickey said, the smile evident in his voice.

"What's up? Did you tell him?" Ian asked desperately.

"Yeah. He was freaking out. He thought I knew about you. But I told him I was looking to move house. He was like 'Oh I think I know someone that works there. What's your agent's name?' and I said Ian or something and then just changed the subject. He is freaking the fuck out." Mickey said gleefully.

Ian couldn't stop himself from grinning. He ran his free hand through his hair and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "I'll tell him I've got a meeting with you tomorrow morning. I'm showing you some places or something. Is he still there?"

"Yeah. I'm just in the bathroom. He fell asleep during a movie."

"Okay. Well, I'm just about finished at work so yeah." Ian said. "You know what's really weird? I don't even feel that sad about this. Like, yeah, it fucking sucks that he's done this but I kinda feel like I've been expecting it."

"I know what you mean. I've always had doubts but I always just ignored them. It's like I've been preparing for this for three months." 

Ian nodded, even though Mickey couldn't see him. "Do you actually want to meet up tomorrow? Figure out our next course of action?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I don't have to get to work until later in the day."

"Awesome. Just uh, why don't you actually come into my work around eight. We can grab a coffee and talk." Ian suggested as his boss, Tucker, walked into the break room. 

"Perfect. It's a date." Mickey said breathlessly. "Oh- well I- You know what I mean."

"I do. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Ian laughed and hung up. 

"New client?" Tucker asked as he made himself a coffee.

"Yes. He's looking to buy his own apartment so I'm gonna show him a few places." Ian said, slipping his phone in his pocket. 

"Great. Listen, I need you to keep this Friday night free. The big bosses want to hold a party for all the staff and our longstanding clients and all our newest ones. Not sure where it's going to be yet but I just know it's happening."

"No problem." Ian nodded.

"You can bring Jeff if you'd like? And this new client of yours." Tucker smiled. 

"Uh- yeah. Sounds good." Ian nodded again. "I'm gonna get going. Got some things to sort out at home." 

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Tucker smiled again, leaning against the bench to watch Ian leave.

*

"Hey. How's your mom?"

"Not good. She's taken a turn for the worst." Jeff sighed, dropping down on the couch next to Ian. "I think I'm going to head over again later tonight. Stay with her."

"That sucks." Ian said, snuggling up to Jeff and resting his head on his shoulder. "What's wrong with her again?"

"Stage three pancreatic cancer." Jeff said easily, planting a kiss on the top of Ian's head. 

"Jesus." Ian said, feeling himself get annoyed at how easy Jeff found it to lie to Ian. "I think I'm gonna head to bed soon. Got an early meeting tomorrow with a new client."

"Oh yeah? You showing him some places?" Jeff asked, standing up suddenly and moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah. He said he was just getting sick of his place and his landlord is an ass." Ian said, watching Jeff's reflection in the TV screen. He was leaning against the bench looking very stressed. 

"Oh nice. Isn't there a place down the road from us that's available? If it's within his price range you should show him that one." Jeff yawned. 

Ian turned around on the couch to face him. "Yeah, there is actually. I think it is in his price range." 

Jeff smiled, pouring himself some water. "I'm gonna grab some things and then head back to my mom's."

"Okay, sweetie." Ian smiled. He got up from the couch and went over to Jeff, leaning up and kissing him softly. "Have a goodnight. Give your mom my love."

"Will do." Jeff smiled, guilt ghosting over his face for a second.

Ian went into his bedroom and made a beeline for the bathroom, locking the door behind him to call Mickey, fuming.

"Hi. Didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"That fucking asshole!" Ian whispered furiously. 

"What?"

"He suggested that I show you the place that's for sale down the road. It's a gorgeous place but still. He actually wants to try and get away with having you live down the street." Ian kicked at the bottom of the toilet bowl, wincing at the pain. 

"Mother fucker."

"I know. Anyway, just wanted to tell you, my bosses are hosting a party for all our clients this Friday night. He said I can bring Jeff so I think that would be a good ending point for our little charade."

"Okay. Sounds good. I cant stay and chat though. My sister is coming over."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Ian said, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

"Bye."

*

Ian was the first one into the office the next morning, anxiously tidying up his desk and making sure everything was spick and span. He stood back and surveyed his work before sighing. It looked too clean now. He pulled a few papers out of his files and grabbed his cup of coffee, tipping just a drop out onto the surface. 

"Gallagher. What are you doing?"

Ian jumped and spun around, spilling even more coffee all over his papers. "Shit. Tucker. Hi. I was- I was just-"

"Intentionally spilling coffee on your desk?" Tucker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh- yeah. I can- I can explain." Ian said hastily, grabbing some blank paper to blot up the coffee that was rapidly spreading through all his papers, threatening to reach his laptop. 

"Clean it up and then explain to me. You've already ruined paperwork. Don't ruin your laptop as well." Tucker sighed and continued on his way into his office. 

"Yeah, okay, thanks." Ian smiled, waving stupidly before really starting to panic. It was almost eight and Ian's desk looked a fucking mess now. "Shit."

He went to the break room and grabbed a cloth, returning to clean up the stupid mess he'd made. He looked down to see it had spilled onto the legs of his chair and he let out a groan. What the fuck was he even panicking for? 

The answer to that question walked in a moment later, raising an eyebrow at the ass sticking up in the air. 

"Ian?"

Ian's head shot up, smacking on the underside of the desk. "Ow. Hi, Mickey." 

Mickey couldn't help but laugh as he offered Ian a hand. "Hey. You okay?" 

Ian accepted his hand and stood up, rubbing the back of his throbbing head. "Yeah I just spilt some coffee. Thanks." Ian smiled.

"So, this is where you work." Mickey said awkwardly. 

"That it is." Ian couldn't stop staring at him. He had a suit on and looked ridiculously good. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were shining brightly, a smile pulling at his lips. "Um. Just give me five minutes and we can get going."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay." Ian smiled, letting out a breath before remembering his confused boss. He rushed into his boss' office and took in a deep breath. 

"Ian. Tell me what's going on?"

"What I am about to tell you is in complete confidentiality. Okay? You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone else. If it gets out, I'll be in complete shit."

"I understand." Tucker nodded to the seat at his desk. 

Ian sat down and braced himself. "So, that guy out there, his name is Mickey. Yesterday, I was lucky enough to meet him and find out that Jeff has actually been cheating on me with him. We are planning on making Jeff squirm a bit before dumping him."

"Right. . . I'm really sorry to hear that, Ian. That still doesn't explain why you were pouring coffee on your desk." Tucker said, eyeing an email alert that had popped up on his computer screen. 

"See, that's where my big problem is. I think I may have gotten a small crush on him. I was tidying my desk so I didn't look like a slob and then I freaked out thinking he would think I was a neat freak or something. . ." Ian admitted, sinking down in his chair as the truth finally hit him. It was ridiculous. 

"I see. . . Okay. Just don't let it get in the way of your work load." Tucker looked at him intensely, studying him with the look that made everyone in the office extremely uncomfortable, including Ian. It usually meant they were in trouble. 

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be. Jeff's the one who needs to be sorry. Listen, if there is anything you need help with. Just let me know. I don't want my best man snowed under."

"I- I definitely will." Ian faltered over the compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"I think your, uh, date? Is waiting?" Tucker smirked, opening one of his drawers and pulling out a file.

"Right. Yes. Thanks, Tucker." Ian jumped up, a huge smile on his face, and returned to Mickey. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

They left the office and turned right, walking down the quiet street in silence. Ian was freaking out. He couldn't get a hold of himself. He was so aware of how close Mickey was walking to him. The way his hand was just swinging so casually, so close to Ian's. 

They reached Ian's favourite cafe and sat down, a waitress coming over immediately to take their order. Once they had ordered, Ian let out a shaky breath. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Not much different since I last saw you fifteen hours ago." Mickey laughed. "You?"

"The same." Ian blushed, forgetting that it hadn't even been that long since they'd spoken on the phone the night before.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Okay." Ian laid his hands flat on the table. "We really lay the pressure on him. Maybe you tell him that you've got the party this Friday. Invite him to go with you. Obviously, I'll be inviting him and I'll tell him it's a big deal. He won't be able to miss it."

"Sounds good." Mickey nodded.

"Do you watch New Girl?"

"Hell fucking yes." Mickey grinned, his face lighting up in a way that made Ian's stomach roll about.

"It'll be like the episode when Schmidt can't decide between Cece and that other chick at his work party. Towards the end of the night we can try and introduce him to each other. It'll be great."

"Awesome. We should probably keep in touch throughout the week so we don't say something that'll blow our cover."

"Definitely." Ian nodded as the waitress brought their coffees over. "Thanks."

"Thank you." 

The next two hours seemed to fly by. They started picking on Jeff, talking about all his flaws and laughing at everything. Then they somehow got from talking about Jeff to talking about literally everything else. They watched all the same TV shows, listened to the same music and somehow had the same sense of humour. The one thing uniting them was their growing hatred for Jeff. After two more cups of coffee and some more making fun of Jeff, Mickey finally had to go to work. 

"Alright. I gotta get going. The insurance isn't going to sell itself." Mickey sighed, pulling out his wallet. 

"Oh that sucks. You should call in sick and spend the day with me." Ian winked, pulling out his own wallet. 

Mickey paused for a second, contemplating Ian's words. "I could do. I never call in sick. They'd believe it. . ."

Ian kept his mouth shut, putting cash down on the table as he waited for Mickey to make his decision. 

"I'll do it. Fuck it. We'll go see a movie or something." Mickey grinned. "I haven't done anything like this since I was a fucking teenager. Jesus."

"Oh yeah? Good to know I'm bringing out your wild side." Ian laughed. "Come on. I gotta go back to work and give my boss an excuse for me to leave for the day."

They started walking back along the road, Ian finding it more and more difficult to not grab Mickey's hand. He couldn't believe himself. He had only known the guy one day. How had he managed to do this to himself?

*

"Hey, how'd it go with the viewings today?" 

"So good. We ended up spending most of the day together and I went into work late. You should meet him, Jeff. You'd really like him.

"I'm sure I would."

"I saw some really great places. But I'm not really sold on any of them yet." Mickey said, collapsing into his favourite squishy arm chair. "We're gonna go look at a few more in a couple of days."

"Oh nice. Jeff called from the kitchen. "I'm making lasagne for dinner."

"Beautiful. I'm fucking starving." Mickey groaned, kicking his shoes off and slouching further down into his seat. "Oh, hey, my agent said that his bosses are hosting this party for all their clients. He said I can come and bring you as well."

"Oh. . . Really? That's so cool. Do they really want me there?" Jeff said, poking his head out from the kitchen. 

"Yeah! I've got a plus one." Mickey smiled at him, pulling his smokes out of his pocket. "Free booze and free food. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, uh, maybe. I'll have to see what's happening with work. I've got a big case to deal with." Jeff said, returning to the kitchen. 

"True." Mickey said, his face falling as soon as Jeff was gone. The fucking asshole. "I'm just gonna pop outside for a smoke."

*  
The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Every few hours Ian and Mickey would be on the phone talking, most of the time not even talking about Jeff. Just talking. Ian was falling ridiculously fast for this guy. It was infuriating to him. 

On the morning of the party, Ian and Mickey met up under the pretence of viewing an apartment that had just been listed. They were both full of nervous excitement, finishing their coffees in record timing as they walked through the park down the road from Ian's home.

"Fuck. This week has just flown by." Mickey sighed, sitting down on a park bench. 

"I know." Ian sat down and nudged Mickey's shoulder. "It's been fun though."

"Somehow this has been like the best week of my life." Mickey grinned, looking at Ian. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as his heart soared over Ian's face. He looked way too happy for someone who was about to dump their boyfriend of over a year. 

"So. We all clear on what's happening tonight?"

"Keep out of sight of each other and let him freak out. At the end of the night, I will find you two talking and try to introduce you." Mickey nodded, pulling out a smoke and lighting one up. 

"Can I steal one of those? I'm supposed to be quitting but I'm so fucking nervous right now I could smoke a whole pack in one go." 

"Yeah, go for it." Mickey handed him one with his lighter and stared as Ian breathed it in, sagging with relief. 

"Fuck." 

"Mmm."

*

"Jeff, you ready to go?" 

"Yeah." He replied, emerging from the bathroom in his suit. "Do I really have to go to this?"

"Yes. My boss is counting on me. He told me I was his best man the other day. It would really mean a lot to me if you were there." Ian pleaded, pulling Jeff closer to him by his jacket. 

"Fine. But don't be surprised if I have to leave early. Mom needs someone with her tonight." Jeff said reluctantly.

"Just make an appearance, take advantage of the free shit, and then you can go." Ian smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Only because I love you." He smiled. 

Ian swallowed the bile and smiled back. "I love you too. Thank you. I'll repay you for it tonight."

"Oh, is that so?" Jeff's smile turned sleazy as he pulled Ian flush against his body. "What do you say we skip the party?"

"I would kill to be able to do that." Ian smiled and pushed Jeff away. "But I can't and we need to get going. Now." 

"Okay. Where is this place?" Jeff asked, grabbing his keys from on top of the drawers. 

"The Ritz Hotel. On Broadway Avenue."

"How cliche." Jeff snorted. 

"I know." Ian laughed. "Now, can we please get going?"

*

"I sell insurance with Sunshine Insurance."

"Oh, how lovely! Do you have a card on you? Because we were thinking of getting our new car insured." 

"Not on me, no. Sorry." Mickey smiled apologetically, he spotted Ian walk in and the panic started to rise. "Excuse me, my partner just got here."

"It was lovely meeting you." The lady called after him as he darted away. 

"Hi. Where is he?" Mickey asked in a low voice, turning his back on the door and walking with Ian into the crowds. 

"He said he needed to tie his shoelace when in reality, it means he didn't want to walk in with me just in case you were right there." Ian said, smiling at the people passing him by. "I'm really sorry, but as much as I want to, I can't stick with you all night because I have all my other clients here as well. And my boss. And my boss' boss."

"No, it's all good. Just flick me a text when you're ready. I can try and get myself some new clients. Already got some people asking about my work."

"Oh cool. Alright. I'm gonna go and talk to my boss." Ian gave Mickey's shoulder a squeeze. "He's over by the bar. Good luck."

Mickey sighed and watched Ian walk away, trying to ignore the nerves that were eating away at him. He turned around slowly and spotted Jeff immediately. He made a beeline for him. 

"Hey, Mickey." Jeff leaned down and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Sorry I couldn't drive you. I was coming all the way from the prison."

"No, don't worry about it." Mickey smiled, waiting for the bartender to get his attention. "This place is fancy as fuck."

"I know. I feel really out of place and weird." Jeff said, turning around to survey the room. 

"Yeah, you seem really nervous. Are you sweating? Why are you sweating so much?" Mickey asked, fighting the urge to look for Ian. 

"It's really hot in here. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Jeff asked, pulling at his collar. 

"Come on, lets go outside for a smoke." Mickey said, grabbing one of the cheap beers from the bucket on offer and handing it to Jeff. Jeff nodded and walked as fast as he could to the doors, pulling a smoke out and putting it between his lips before they were even outside. As soon as they were outside, Jeff seemed to loosen up a hell of a lot. 

"See? You just needed some fresh air." Mickey smiled, rubbing his arm. "Relatively speaking."

Jeff snorted. "Nothing fresher than a cigarette."

Mickey grinned in spite of himself, annoyed at finding anything about Jeff funny or cute. He lit up his own cigarette and they stood in silence, breathing in the toxins and the cool night air. 

"I'm so excited for you to meet Ian. He's really cool." Mickey gushed.

"You don't have a crush on him, do you?" Jeff asked suddenly, eyeing Mickey suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

Mickey bit back his smart remark and shook his head. "No. He's got a boyfriend. He did say that he was planning on proposing soon though. How cute is that?"

"He what?" Jeff snapped, turning his body to face Mickey properly. 

"He- he was planning on proposing to his boyfriend?"

"Oh. Oh my god." Jeff laughed, sounding way too fake. "I thought you said he was planning on stabbing him. Oh my fucking god. Where did I get that from?"

Mickey actually managed to give a real laugh. Except he was laughing at Jeff's stupidity over it all and not his stupid lie. "You idiot."

"I know. Shut up." Jeff smiled, shaking his head. 

"We should probably go back inside." Mickey said when his laughter died down. 

"Probably."

Mickey managed to drag him back in, letting him run free when he said he was going to the bathroom. 

Ian was on the other side of the room, talking to one of his clients, when Jeff strolled over with a beer in hand. 

"Hi, Jeff. This is Patricia Ludgate. She works for a developement company. One of our biggest clients." Ian smiled. "Patricia, this is my partner, Jeff Glover."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff smiled, shaking her hand. 

The evening passed by as they had planned; Jeff constantly flitting between Mickey and Ian, growing even more nervous as the night went by. It was a quarter to eleven when Mickey finally got the text. 

He was talking to one of Ian's collegues about his work when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Excuse me." Mickey smiled, pulling out his phone to read the text. 

'I have him cornered by the bar. Come now :)'

Mickey smiled and started walking over to them, sweating profusely with every step closer he took. Jeff had his back to Mickey, facing the bar. Ian was facing towards Mickey with a nervous grin on his face. 

"Ian! I've been looking for you!" Mickey called, watching the way Jeff's back stiffened. 

"Mickey. I didn't think you'd come." Ian smiled. Jeff turned around, horror plastered on his face. 

"Ian, this is my boyfriend Jeff." Mickey smiled. 

"Mickey, this is my boyfriend Jeff." Ian smiled back. 

"Uh- I- Y- Uh-"

"What's the matter sweetie?" Ian asked, putting a hand on Jeff's arm. 

"You look like you've been caught out in a massive lie." Mickey smiled. 

Jeff's eyes darted between the two of them, completely stuck as to what he should do. "I can explain."

"Oh, he can explain! Wow, didn't expect that!" Ian laughed without humour, anger bursting through. 

"Ian, he was just a drunken mistake. Okay? Me and the boys got wasted one night and I made a mistake. I swear." Jeff pleaded. 

"Oh, that's all I was to you? A drunken mistake?" Mickey glared, folding his arms.

"Jeff, I think you've got a drinking problem. Because three months is a bit long for a drunken mistake." Ian said condescendingly. 

"Baby, I never meant to either of you." Jeff whined, tears brimming in his eyes. 

"Don't fucking baby us." Mickey spat, stepping close to Jeff. "You wasted an entire year. An entire fucking year with him. You lied to me. You lied to him. You continuously cheated on us for three months and you think you can say anything to make it okay?"

"You're a fucking pig, Jeff. Is your mom even sick?" Ian hissed, suddenly aware of the people around him starting to listen in on the conversation. 

Jeff hesitated before giving in. "No." 

"Oh my god." Ian threw his arms up in the air. "I don't fucking believe this. I do not fucking believe it."

Mickey could feel the anger start to wash over him. "Ian, if I don't leave I'm going to fucking hit him."

"Same here. Come on." Ian sighed. He turned to leave before stopping. He turned back around, grabbed his drink from the bar and threw it in Jeff's face before motioning for Mickey to follow him outside. 

"I need a fucking smoke." Ian said as soon as they were outside.

Mickey silently pulled his out and gave one to Ian, lighting one for himself before handing the lighter to Ian. "What do you think he's doing?"

"Shitting himself." Ian snorted, pulling on the cigarette and scuffing his feet. "Trying to think of a graceful way to leave."

"There's probably people who know who he is as well." Mickey said happily. 

"Fuck. That was so fucking insane." Ian started laughing, flicking ash away as he stared at the sky. 

Mickey stared at his neck, fighting the urge to bite down. Angry Ian was a sexy Ian. "I need to piss but I don't want to go back in there." 

"Neither. I just-" Ian fell silent suddenly. 

Mickey turned around to see Jeff standing in the doorway. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm going home." He muttered. 

Ian glared at him. "I want you gone. By tomorrow. I want all your stuff gone. I want you out. Why don't you actually go and stay at your mom's for once."

"Ian, please don't do this." Jeff sighed, stepping around Mickey to look him in the eye. "I made a stupid decision and I let it go too far. I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am."

"Jeff, please, just go. Save whatever dignity you have left and go." Ian groaned, putting his face in his hand. 

He stepped back and sighed, looking at them both. "I'm really sorry." 

"If you were that sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Mickey said monotonously. 

"You should go back in. Tucker is announcing something to do with you." Jeff said sadly before turning and walking away. 

"Fuck. . ." Ian breathed out, stamping out his smoke before facing Mickey. "You can go home if you want."

"I can stay if you want me to." Mickey said, putting his smoke out as well. "Come on, lets go inside. Maybe Tucker has good news."

Ian nodded and walked back inside with Mickey, shoulders drooping miserably. Inside, Tucker was up on a stage talking about Richmond Real Estate and how far they'd come. 

". . . twenty years running this agency. But, unfortunately, my time has come to an end. When I told my boss, Jasmine, that I was retiring, she was devastated. I mean, she actually cried."

"Now my boss is leaving? Could this night get any worse?" Ian sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"But, once she got over it, we started discussing who could replace me. I only know of one person who is capable of replacing me. He is the hardest working employee I've ever had. Is always the first one in every morning and is always the last one to leave. His clients are always happy with his service and I've never been prouder to offer him this chance."

Mickey smiled as he realised what was happening. Ian was staring up at Tucker in disbelief. 

"So, without further ado, I would like to welcome Ian Gallagher to the stage in the hopes of him accepting this promotion to bring Richmond Real Estate to glory."

"Holy shit. . ." Ian uttered out, frozen in shock. 

"Ian, go. That's you, go." Mickey nudged him, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. 

Ian stumbled into walking towards the stage, looking like he was in a daze. He walked up the steps and smiled at Tucker, shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug. He must have said something about Jeff because sadness danced across Tucker's face before he started clapping and stepped back for Ian to speak. 

"Thank you. . . Thank you so much. It's such an honour to be offered this. I'm kind of pissed about being blind sided like this." Ian laughed. "But happy all the same. It's been an amazing experience to work for Tucker. He's the best boss anyone can ask for and I only hope I can be at least half as good as he is. Thank you." Ian smiled widely.

He stepped back and let Tucker order everyone to start drinking and mingling while Ian made his way back to Mickey.

"Congratulations!" Mickey said, pulling him into a hug. 

"Thanks." Ian said, nodding to the people congratulating him. "I want to go home but Jeff's probably there."

"You- you can stay at mine if you want?" Mickey suggested.

"Would you mind?" Ian asked hopefully. "I just really can't handle being there right now."

"No, it's not a problem. Come on. We'll get a taxi."

*

"Nice place." Ian muttered. 

"Thanks." Mickey sighed, dropping his keys on the table by the front door. He locked the door behind Ian and took off his jacket, hanging it on the hook. He slipped his shoes off and went into the lounge to see Ian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. 

"You okay?"

"One year. . . I wasted one entire year of my life with him. I let him move in with me. I introduced him to my family. They loved him. I told him shit I've never told anyone before. I fucking trusted him and he threw it right back in my fucking face. God, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Hey! You never would have seen it coming. Okay? He got both of us. He tricked us into falling for him. That is not our fault." Mickey said seriously, sitting down next to him. 

"There is one good thing to come out of all of this." Ian said quietly, lifting his head to look at Mickey. 

"What's that?"

"I met you."

Mickey smiled. "There's our silver lining."

Ian stared at him, drawing Mickey's eyes away from his own by licking his lips subconsciously. "We should get some sleep." He breathed heavily, his heart trying to beat itself out of Ian's ribcage. 

Mickey nodded and swallowed around the dryness, clenching his hands tightly. "You- you can sleep in my spare room. It's only ever used when my sister comes up to visit which isn't even that often. 

Ian took in a few deep breaths and stood up. "Thanks, Mickey." 

"No worries." Mickey said, standing up and leading Ian into Mandy's room. "Bathroom is outside and to the left. My bedroom is to the right if you need anything. Uh. . . Goodnight?"

"Night, Mick."

Mickey shut the door behind him and sighed, leaning against the door for a moment. What a fucking night. He pushed away from the door, tidying up the few dishes left from his hasty dinner of eggs on toast. He did whatever he could to keep himself busy and his mind focused but eventually he gave up an went to lie in bed in the dark, thinking about how messed up his life could be. 

He felt like he was going insane. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep, his body was uncomfortable and he couldn't stop thinking the fact that Ian was in the room next door. He couldn't get the thought of Jeff being in his bed just the night before either. 

"Fuck." Mickey sighed. He climbed out of bed, grabbed his spare blanket from the closet and opened his door, walking right into Ian's fist.

"Oh shit!" Ian gasped, steadying Mickey's shoulders. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Its just a good thing you weren't knocking hard." Mickey laughed, rubbing at his face. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep. I'm assuming it's the same for you?" Ian asked, following Mickey to the couch. 

"Hate being where he was." Mickey sighed, falling down in a huff. 

"Understandable." Ian said, sitting down next to him. 

Mickey was too tired to fight all his instincts and logical thought. He just stared at Ian, taking in how pretty he looked in the dark. His hair ruffled slightly, in just his shirt and boxer shorts as Mickey was just realising. Ian was staring back at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Mickey blinked a few times just to be clear, but he was certain that Ian was moving closer. 

"Mickey. . ." He whispered, getting closer and closer by the second. 

"Mmm?"

"I just. . . Whatever happens after this, if we keep in touch or go our seperate ways or whatever. . . Can I please just-"

Mickey cut him off by pulling him forward and planting his lips on Ian's, sealing his mouth off with his own. Ian responded immediately, pushing Mickey into the couch as he moved into his lap, straddling him as his hands ran through his hair. All Mickey could think was to get their clothes off as fast as possible, get rid of anything still separating them., when another thought occurred to him. 

"I- I don't want another relationship." He moaned against Ian's mouth as he rolled his hips forward on top of Mickey. 

Ian moved his lips down to Mickey's neck, pulling his shirt off in the process. "Me neither."

"It's just with-"

"Don't say his name. I know what you mean." Ian sat up suddenly and looked at Mickey. "We're just two guys who just got out of a relationship and are just trying to have a little fun. Some rebound sex."

Mickey smiled. "Good. Now get those fucking clothes off."

Ian grinned and pulled his shirt off, returning to Mickey's mouth immediately. He reached down and slipped a hand underneath his underwear, gripping his dick tightly. Mickey moaned loudly, gripping Ian's ass underneath his boxer shorts. He slid his hands round to his hips and pushed them down, Ian lifting his hips for Mickey to give better access to his dick. Ian suddenly grabbed Mickey and pushed him down to lie down on the couch, kicking his boxer shorts off as he grabbed a hold of Mickey's dick again. 

"How do you wanna do this?" Ian asked, kissing his way down Mickey's neck and chest. 

"I can take it." Mickey sighed, relishing in the sensations washing over him. 

Ian grunted in response. "You got a condom?"

"Fuck." Mickey nodded, pushing Ian off of him. "In my room."

He stood up and went to his room, yanking open his bedside drawer only to find it was empty. He ran out and went into his bathroom, yanking open the cupboards. "Fuck fuck fucking fuck."

"Everything okay in here?" Ian asked, leaning inside. 

"No." Mickey grumbled. He turned around and gave Ian an apologetic look. 

"It's fine. We can do other things?" Ian suggested, giving Mickey a sly smile. 

"Ooh! Hold on! Lemme check Mandy's room." Mickey darted around Ian, feeling himself blush at the fact that they were both stark naked with rock hard cocks. 

He went inside and started praying to the gods that Mandy still had some from the week she'd spent there a few months ago. He knew she had some guy over at one point. He pulled open her drawers and almost cried with relief. Sitting underneath her spare socks and underwear was one lone condom, begging to be used. 

"Got it! I got one!" Mickey called, heading out and walking straight into Ian. He didn't even have time to react. Ian was just kissing him straight away, pushing him backwards until they hit Mandy's bed. 

"Fuck!" Mickey shouted out as Ian's hand slipped underneath Mickey and he pushed one finger inside him. "Bit of warning would be nice." He grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Number two going in now." Ian said sarcastically in Mickey's ear as he slipped another one. 

"Jesus. There's no need to be an asshole about it." Mickey laughed, gripping Ian's back. He bit down on his neck when Ian pushed a third finger in, stretching him out. 

"Okay?"

"Just get in me already." Mickey growled. 

Ian didn't need anymore telling. He unearthed his fingers and opened the condom, slipping it on with skill. He positioned himself and looked down at Mickey, a small grin on his face before hesitation took over once again. 

"Ian. I'm fine." Mickey sighed.

"Without lube?" Ian raised an eyebrow. 

Mickey opened his mouth to retort but clamped it shut again. "Top of the bathroom cupboard. Be quick about it."

Ian jumped up without another word and dashed off, leaving Mickey to lie there in wait, lazily jerking himself off until Ian returned. He wordlessly prepped Mickey some more, pulling a few more moans out of him before he was finally pushing inside Mickey with a loud groan of relief.

"Oh jesus." Mickey hissed, enjoying the fullness. 

Ian slowly pulled back out again, returning with more force and speed. He picked up his pace and soon they were both moaning and cussing, Mickey grabbing helplessly at the sheets beneath him.

Ian leant down and kissed Mickey, pushing his lips hard until Mickey opened his mouth, letting him in to swirl his tongue about. Mickey's hands slid up of their own accord, gripping his neck tightly to hold him in place, not wanting any of it to end. 

Of course it had to. They were working themselves into a frenzy and eventually, Mickey released one of his hands to reach down and hastily jerk himself off. He managed to pull his mouth away enough to let Ian know. 

"Ian. Fuck. Please." He whined, arching his back as Ian's pace sped up even more. 

"Oh fuck. Oh shit." Ian cried out, stuttering to a stop as Mickey came just seconds after him, making even more of a mess. 

They lay there for what felt like hours but when Mickey finally managed to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs, he realised it had only been a minute or two. He fucking loved the post sex bliss. 

He helped Ian to his feet and they both moved to the bathroom, silently cleaning themselves enough for sleep. They returned to the living room, opting to fall asleep on the couch instead of the sweat soaked bed, in a heap. Both of them still breathing heavily from the exertion while Ian lazily stroked at Mickey's hair, occasionally pressing soft kisses to the side of his head. 

When Mickey woke the next morning, he had never felt so good about his life. He was excited to see what was coming. Hopefully he and Ian would be.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the first sex scene i have managed to write in foreverrrr so please please please tell me what you think okay constructive criticism is most welcome please and thank you for reading <3


End file.
